


Riding And Flying

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Byleth has a lot of difficulties riding on a regular horse, but he has no problem with flying. Dimitri was riding on his trusted steed when he comes across a certain scene and briefly thinks he must be having a hallucination.                                        (A/N: Some spoilers...)





	Riding And Flying

Byleth silently makes his way out of the Garreg Mach Monastery and making certain no one is following him. He makes his way to the forest and carefully making his way through until reaching the large lake. There is the beautiful pure white horse with large white wings which he has been meeting with every night and tonight will mark the seventh day.

“Hello, Feathers. It must be nice being free.” Byleth commented softly while walking towards the horse with wings. Feather nodded his head in agreement. “Well, I use to be free and roaming all around with my father until somehow I was made to become a Professor for reasons unknown.”

Byleth removes his gloves placing them onto the ground before reaching out with his hands and gently touching Feathers silky soft mane.

“I’m not sure if I’m good Professor or anything, but I’m trying my very best. I wanted to leave the Monastery after the students left to return back and go back to the roaming life with my father, but he….was killed.” Byleth said quietly and he puts his forehead onto the side of the Pegasus neck. “I never felt so many emotions in my entire life and they all came rushing out. I do not know what to do with myself anymore.”

Dimitri was riding on his trusted steed and he was going towards the large lake when he saw his Professor hugging a Pegasus. He wondered if he was having a hallucination after all his Professor is a man. It is almost unheard of a Pegasus allowing a male to be close even a boy is not accepted. Although a Pegasus will allow a male to be close if and only if their rider is there.

Dimitri glances around and there is no one else around. Then he heard his Professor’s voice and never before did he hear Byleth’s voice sounding like this…. 

“I do not want to feel anymore it is too painful. I want to go back to being unable to feel anything. Feathers to be honest…sometimes I want to kill myself so I won’t feel this pain anymore, but…”

“Professor!” Dimitri called out, he dismounted from his trusted steed, and started racing towards his Professor. What if his Professor suddenly ended his own life tonight? He had no idea that his Professor had such thoughts about wanting to die.

“Dimitri?” Byleth muttered and he moves his arms from around the winged horse. “You should be sleeping not to mention this forest isn’t completely safe.”

“What about you? You do not have any weapons with you.” Dimitri stated firmly and at this moment in time did not feel the need to be polite.

“I do not want to frighten, Feathers. I can use magic. I will not use any fire type spells for do not want to cause a forest fire.” Byleth said slowly while rubbing his tear-stained cheeks. Byleth’s back was leaning against the Pegasus. “You should go back, Dimitri.”

“Not without you.”

“I will be fine, Dimitri.”

“You do not look fine at all.”

“Dimitri.”

“I heard what you said about wanting to…”

“No need to worry about it. I still have to take care of you…and the rest of the students.”

“What will happen when I and the rest of the students leave to return home?” Dimitri asked him and Byleth looks away from Dimitri. “Professor please look at me.”

“Dimitri there is no need to be concerned about someone like me. I still have no idea why I was even chosen to be a Professor when I do not know much about anything expect for fighting. There are others more suited to be a Professor.” Byleth stated to him and Feathers leans down. “I will go and take you back to where you belong, Dimitri. You are important.”

Byleth goes up onto Feathers back, legs clenched, and his arms slightly wrapped around the Pegasus neck. Dimitri’s trusted steed waiting a few feet away and Dimitri goes onto the steed’s back with great ease.

“Do you feel I am important because I will become King?” Dimitri asked quietly and looking at his Professor.

“No it’s not because of that Dimitri.” Byleth replied simply and he looks ahead. “For some reason you make me feel some kind of emotion I have never felt before in my life. I do not know how to describe it, but you are very important to me.”

Feathers went from walking on the ground to being up a few feet in the air. Byleth’s eyes are closed and letting the winged horse guide the way. Dimitri was silent and his mind thinking over his Professor’s words.

“Goodnight, Dimitri.”

“Professor will you be returning to your bedroom?”

“I have to return feathers back to the forest and collect my gloves because I forgot them.”

“The Pegasus could stay in the stables and I doubt anyone will pick up your gloves, Professor. This can wait until the morning.”

“What is a Pegasus? I do not think Feathers will like it in the stables after all he is use to roaming free in the forest and it wouldn’t be kind to let him be trapped.” 

“Uh, Professor. What do you think Feathers is…”

“A horse with wings. I will return back in about an hour and go to sleep after all have a lot to do tomorrow.” Byleth commented before jumping up and sitting on Feathers back. Right away the Pegasus takes off. Dimitri frowns to himself, lets out a sigh, and goes to his bedroom.

After an hour passed Dimitri got out of his bedroom and headed towards the Professor’s bedroom to knock on the door to make certain his Professor has returned. 

“Professor are you there?”

“Yes.”

“What is wrong?”

“How can you tell that something is wrong.”

Dimitri muttered ‘Excuse me’ before opening the door and he was stunned at the sight before him. Byleth’s outfit stained red with blood, face very pale, and looking a bit pained.

“What happened? I can carry you t-“

“I healed most of my injuries, Dimitri. I had returned Feathers back home to his favorite spot, but on the way back…. encountered a lot of beasts. I managed to defeat most of them. Thankfully Feathers came to my rescue, flew me back here, and he is currently staying in the stable. He received a few wounds which I right away healed before my own injuries.” Byleth explained slowly and a faint weak smile appears on his lips. “You were right, Dimitri. Should have stayed here. Class will still start at the same time tomorrow. Why do you look so upset, Dimitri?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are enjoying (^_^)


End file.
